


Tren Fantasma

by Kuro_Neko4869, Love_Psycho



Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [9]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Flashbacks, Friendship, Gen, No es tan divertido como suena, Rin Borracho, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Neko4869/pseuds/Kuro_Neko4869, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: La primera noche en Kyoto, Rin se embriaga. Emborrachándose debido a  una lata de chuuhai.Es mayormente divertido para Renzo quien es el único testigo de las payasadas de Rin. Y entonces no lo es, cuando Rin comienza a hablar sobre su verdadera primera misión como exwire...Esto ocurre durante el capítulo 13 y entre los capítulos 6 y 7 de Herencia Demoníaca.
Series: Herencia de las Cartas y Demonios (Traducción) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530947
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tren Fantasma

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phantom Train](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800331) by [Love_Psycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho). 



Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Renzo que tendría que lidiar con un Hijo de Satanás borracho, aferrado y afectuoso en el futuro, los habría mirado como si estuvieran locos. De hecho, probablemente les habría dicho eso de la manera más insultante que se le pudiera ocurrir.

 _«Pero, oh, aquí estoy ahora...»_ Renzo suspira, incapaz de sacar a Rin de donde se ha derrumbado contra Renzo, riéndose un poco mientras murmura cosas para sí mismo. —Oye, Okumura-kun... se está haciendo tarde, debemos regresar.

—Hmmm... naaaah.— Dice Rin, frotando su cabeza contra el hombro de Renzo. —Oye... oye... ¿sabías lo que pasó en mi primera misión?

—Tu primera misión... eso...— Renzo mira a un lado a Kuro, quien ahora está profundamente dormido. —Ahí fue donde conseguiste a Kuro, ¿verdad?

—Naaaaah. Mentí. Esa no fue mi primera misión. Pero no puedo hablar de la primera misión. No entonces. Pero ya sabes la verdad y eres agradaaaaaable.— Rin resplandece hacia Renzo con un rubor en las mejillas. —Así que escúchame bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Renzo suspira, pero sonríe. —Claro. Escucharé.

—Vamosssaveer... la misión era con Yukio y Shiemi... maldito Yukio. Hubieira ido mejor si escuchara.— Se queja Rin.

* * *

—¡Maldita sea!— Grita Rin mientras se abre paso a través de una masa de alquitrán de hulla. Es temprano en la mañana y todos ellos están en su camino, haciendo que el medio demonio agite su mano para sacarlos de su camino.

Apenas llega a tiempo, solo hasta cierto punto tarde. —¡Heya!— le dice Rin a Yukio con una sonrisa, quien frunce el ceño, y a Shiemi. —Lo siento, ¿esperaron?

—¡Sí!— Yukio fulmina con la mirada a Rin. —Tarde para tu primera misión. ¿De verdad quieres ser un exorcista?

Rin agacha la cabeza. —¡Lo hago! Sólo...

—Rin... ¡Estaba tan emocionada por nuestra primera misión que vine aquí dos horas antes!— Declara Shiemi, sus ojos brillan y la niña irradía energía pura.

—¡Oye! ¡Estaba tan emocionado que no podía dormir! Y luego me quedé dormiso por no haberlo hecho...— Rin suspira.

—Como un niño antes de que suene la campana del templo a la medianoche del año nuevo...— Lo compara Yukio, haciendo que Rin se estremezca y se ruborice, avergonzado. —Olvida eso. Nos dirigimos a la Estación de Tren True Cross. Tenemos que terminar antes de que salga el primer tren.

 _«Así que es por eso que es tan temprano en la mañana...»_ Reflexiona Rin. —¿Entonces hay un demonio en la estación de tren?

—Lo explicaré a su debido tiempo. Ahora síganme.— Yukio gira sobre sus talones y marcha. Rin retrocede un poco, caminando junto a Shiemi quien, gracias a su kimono, va más lento que Yukio.

—¡Yuki-chan es genial! ¿No es así, Niichan?— Le dice Shiemi a su familiar, el hombre verde dando un chillido emocionado ante la idea.

Rin apenas aguanta reírse ante ello. _«Genial... hombre,_ _Shiemi_ _realmente esta fascinada ¿eh?»_ —No es que la culpe...— Rin murmura. —A todas las chicas les gusta Yukio...

—¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo Rin?— Shiemi se vuelve hacia Rin, haciéndolo saltar y sacudir la cabeza en negación.

—Ustedes dos son tan diferentes para ser gemelos.— Comenta Shiemi después de un momento, mientras avanzan dentro de la estación de tren y se dirigen hacia una plataforma.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?— Le pregunta Rin, confundido ante lo que quiere decir.

—Quiero decir... Yuki-chan es amable y el exorcista más joven de la historia. ¡Sin mencionar nuestro maestro de demonología farmacéutica!— Shiemi resplandece ante la espalda de Yukio. —¡Es como un adulto!

Rin mira a Shiemi en ese punto. —¿Un adulto...? ¿Lo es...?— Rin observa la espalda de Yukio, la cual puede notar llena de tensión. Se pregunta si puede escuchar lo que dice Shiemi, si está prestando atención. —No estoy seguro de eso...— Murmura para sí mismo.

—Y luego llegaste tarde a la misión... lo que es un poco patético.— Shiemi se ríe un poco ante eso.

—¡Oi!— Rin se queja. —¡No soy patético!

—Estamos aquí.– Declara Yukio en ese momento y ambos se giran para ver que ahora está mirándolos y que ahora están en la plataforma del tren.

* * *

Rin se reduce a un murmullo después de eso, mientras que Renzo parpadea hacia Rin. —Espera, ¿qué?— Renzo se cuestiona lo que dijo Shiemi aquí. « _¿Un adulto... y amable? Hombre, qué chica tan delirante... no es que la culpe..._ _Moriyama_ _-san es del tipo que piensa lo mejor de las personas. Espero que no se lo tome demasiado mal cuando descubra quién es realmente_ _Wakasensei_ _..._

—Dice que Yukio es un adulto. ¿Lo es? Si lo es, no me necesita.— Rin vuelve sus ojos azules hacia Renzo de manera suplicante. —No soy necesario... es cierto... es por eso que ocurrió de esa manera.

—Definitivamente eres necesario.— Dice Renzo de inmediato, antes de preguntarse por qué lo dijo. —Y... De todos modos, ¿qué pasó después?

—Cierto... eso... eso... no se supone que los exorcistas sean así, ¿verdad?— Pregunta Rin, confundiendo a Renzo antes de volver a hablar sobre el incidente.

* * *

—Esta noche suprimiremos un Tren Fantasma.— Anuncia Yukio de inmediato. —¿Recuerdan lo que es un Tren Fantasma?

—Uuh...— Rin inclina la cabeza. _«Eso suena familiar, ¿qué es lo que era...?»_ —¿Un... tren...?

—¡Rin! ¡Lo aprendimos en clase!— Lo regaña Shiemi. —Son demonios que poseen trenes. También conocidos como trenes devoradores de hombres.

Rin golpea su puño contra su palma. —¡Oh! Es cierto.

—Muy bien Moriyama-san.— Dice Yukio amablemente, con una rígida sonrisa en su rostro. —Has estado estudiando. Podrías aprender algo de ella, Okumura-kun.

Rin le lanza una mirada a Yukio, pero él lo ignora. —Los testigos en la región de Kanto dicen que han visto a uno que posee el Carro Kito 66. Mi misión es suprimirlo. Ustedes dos ayudarán, sin participar en la batalla.

 _«¿Qué significa eso?»_ Se preguntaRin en silencio.

—Mientras sigamos el procedimiento, no será demasiado difícil.— Yukio les informa. —Solo sigan mi ejemplo.

—¡Sí señor!— Dice Shiemi alegremente, mientras Rin le hace eco.

Shiemi se da vuelta, ahora sosteniendo a Niichan en su mano. —¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo Niichan!

—Nii-san...— Dice Yukio suavemente, llamando la atención de Rin. —Ya que Shiemi-san está aquí, no puedes desvainar tu kōmaken. Pase lo que pase.

—¡Dame un descanso! Yo sé eso.— Rin le frunce el ceño a Yukio, cruzando los brazos. No le gusta su tono aquí. —Bla, bla, ¿no puedes decir nada más?

El sonido de la bocina del tren llega en ese momento, evitando que Yukio responda a Rin. El tren que se detiene no se ve de ninguna manera especial o diferente de los otros trenes que usan este ferrocarril. Pero Rin tiembla un poco al sentirlo. Definitivamente es un demonio, y es un punto negro en el aura del mundo.

Yukio los lleva al vagón de atrás, pero Shiemi interrumpe ese trayecto brevemente al exclamar: —¡Yuki-chan! En el tren...— Está apuntando directamente a lo que parecen ser personas en los vagones del tren, incluida una niña pequeña.

—... Son personas que abordaron el tren. No saben que han muerto, por lo que sus fantasmas permanecen atrapados dentro.— Entonces Yukio mira su reloj rápidamente. —Tenemos dieciséis minutos una vez que comience a moverse antes de llegar a Gehenna. Si no terminamos nuestra misión para entonces, terminaremos como ellos.

Rin observa cuidadosamente la triste expresión de Shiemi mientras sube al vagón trasero del tren. Poco después de que todos estén adentro, el tren comienza a avanzar. Cuando sale de la estación, Yukio comienza a explicar el plan de la misión.

—El vagón delantero es el centro nervioso del tren. Una vez que destruyamos eso, desaparecerá. Pero si desaparece con nosotros en él, caeremos a las vías. Así que iré al techo y correré hacia el vagón delantero.— Explica Yukio, mientras baja la trampilla en la parte superior, y luego extiende la escalera allí. —Cuando llegue allí, les haré una señal a los dos. Una vez que vean eso, desconectarán el vagón trasero del resto del tren.

—¿Qué hay de ti?— Shiemi pregunta preocupada, mientras Rin considera el plan cuidadosamente.

 _«Se siente demasiado rígido para mí...»_ Rin piensa para sí mismo.

—Destruiré el vagón delantero y usaré la llave de enlace para regresar.— Yukio le informa de inmediato, levantando la llave de enlace para demostrarlo. —Los exorcistas de Rango Medio Segunda Clase y superiores tienen llaves de enlace. Te permiten pasar entre puertas del mismo tipo.

—Todos los vagones conectados al primero desaparecerán, completando así nuestra misión.— Termina Yukio. —¿Entienden? ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Um...— Comienza Shiemi vacilante, atrayendo la atención de ambos hermanos hacia ella. —¿Y los fantasmas? No tenían idea de lo que estaba sucediendo cuando subieron a este tren. No podemos... ¿¡no podemos ayudarlos!?

—No.— Yukio lo rechaza por completo. —Puede sonar frío, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. Los vagones centrales son el estómago del Tren Fantasma. Si los vaciamos, se volverá violento. Y entonces no terminaremos a tiempo. Como líder de esta misión, no puedo arriesgarme. A veces, un exorcista tiene que tomar decisiones difíciles.

 _«No parece que sea una decisión difícil para ti»._ Rin piensa, entrecerrando los ojos. _«Especialmente dado que estos fantasmas...»_

—¿Lo entiendes?— Yukio le pregunta a Shiemi, finalmente suavizando su voz.

—Uuuh... sí.– Dice Shiemi, sonrojándose ligeramente y agachando la cabeza para que Yukio no pueda ver su expresión.

—Okumura-kun... sígueme.— Ordena de Yukio, subiendo la escalera.

—Ten cuidado allá arriba.— Shiemi le dice a Rin a medida que empieza a subir la escalera una vez que Yukio está lo suficientemente adelantado.

Rin hace una pausa y mira a Shiemi. —Shiemi... ¿estás realmente segura de entender lo que dijo Yukio? ¿Sobre todo?

Shiemi no le responde y Rin se da vuelta para subir la escalera antes de que Yukio se dé cuenta de su retraso y empiece a quejarse de que está perdiendo el tiempo.

Pero dentro de su cabeza, algo hace clic y Rin toma una decisión.

* * *

—Entonces ese era el plan, ¿eh?— Renzo se rasca la mejilla y da una risa incómoda. —Y, por supuesto, no fue así como ocurrió, ¿verdad?

—Uhuh.– Rin mira hacia abajo, hipando brevemente. —No lo hizo.

—Moriyama-san es muy dulce.— Dice Renzo alegremente, mirando preocupado a Rin. —De ninguna manera aceptaría la orden de simplemente olvidarse de esos fantasmas.

Rin está en silencio, tan callado que Renzo comienza a ponerse un poco nervioso. —Entonces... uh... ¿qué pasó después?

Rin no dice nada por un largo momento.

Cuando finalmente lo hace, Renzo se encuentra realmente conmocionado.

Y se da cuenta de por qué Rin no quería hablar de esta misión sobrio.

* * *

Mientras sube por el tren, Yukio no mira hacia atrás hasta que llega al frente. Y por lo tanto, no se da cuenta hasta que finalmente se da vuelta, que Rin no fue al vagón trasero como lo indica el plan.

—¡Estoy aquí!— Rin saluda a Yukio desde donde está parado en la parte baja del siguiente vagón, con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Vuelve al vagón trasero!— Grita Yukio.

—¿Por qué?— pregunta Rin. —¿Por qué no nos ocupamos del vagón delantero y lo separamos de los demás?

—¿No estabas escuchando? ¡Es peligroso!— Yukio replica.

—Entonces separamos los vagones y vencemos al demonio al mismo tiempo.— Rin lo dice como si fuera así de simple, y desde su punto de vista lo es. Claro, es un poco más peligroso, pero todo es cuestión de tiempo. El momento correcto y el demonio será eliminado instantáneamente con los fantasmas salvados.

Finalmente, Yukio parece darse cuenta de por qué Rin sugiere esto. —No me digas... ¿también quieres salvar a los fantasmas?

—¡Por supuesto!— Rin dispara de vuelta. —¡Solían estar vivos! No podemos dejarlos morir sin un funeral ni nada.— _«Y... esos no son fantasmas del tipo demonio»_ PiensaRin en silencio. _«Probablemente debido a cómo funciona el demonio, esos son verdaderamente espíritus reales. Yukio probablemente no sabe realmente a qué los va a sentenciar si no son liberados antes de que el demonio sea tratado»._

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Han pasado cinco minutos! ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!— Yukio suena casi histérico en este punto.

Rin rueda los ojos. —Entonces es mejor que nos apuremos. Este es el acoplador, ¿verdad?

Le toma un momento registrarlo. Qué significa ese fuerte sonido, el sonido del metal sobre el metal, el olor caliente en su nariz. Rin salta antes de darse cuenta por completo, de vuelta en la parte superior del tren.

—¡Tú... me disparaste!— Rin jadea, sorprendido.

—Eso fue una advertencia.— Declara Yukio, apuntando su arma hacia Rin. —La próxima vez no voy a fallar.

* * *

—¡¿¡Qué!?!— Renzo se pone de pie antes de darse cuenta, haciendo que Rin se caiga de la roca al perder su apoyo. —¡Tu... tu hermano, tu propio jodido hermano, te disparó! ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios le pasa?!!!

—Tú... jeje... estás enojado.— Rin le sonríe a Renzo desde su lugar en la hierba. —No vi venir eso.

—¿¡Porque diablos no!?— Exige Renzo, arrodillándose y sacudiendo a Rin por los hombros. —Eso es... ¡eso es jodidamente retorcido! De ninguna manera... ¡Tengo hermanos, maldición, y nunca, nunca nos haríamos ese tipo de mierda el uno al otro! El entrenamiento y el juego rudo es una cosa, ¡¿pero jodidamente tratar de lastimarse verdaderamente el uno al otro?! ¡¿Qué clase de loco es él?!

—Yukio... Yukio estaba estresado. Eso es otdo.— Rin le da una sonrisa suave a Renzo, quien siente que lo han golpeado. —Pero te enojaste. Estás enojado por mí, también preocupado. Gracias.

Renzo mira fijamente a Rin, con las manos deslizándose de sus hombros. Rin cae lentamente hacia adelante, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Renzo mientras él mira a lo lejos, tratando de comprender lo que Rin le dijo y cómo está actuando al respecto.

—¿Qué... qué pasó después?— Pregunta Renzo suavemente.

* * *

Al otro lado de los vagones del tren en movimiento, los dos hermanos se miran fijamente.

—¡Los exorcistas exorcizan demonios!— Declara Yukio, su arma no vacila desde donde apunta a Rin. —¡Nuestro trabajo no es salvar personas!

—¡Error cuatro ojos!— Rin gruñe, con un rostro demoníaco en comparación con su hermano cuando su poder demoníaco reacciona a su ira y frustración, formando cuernos en forma de llamas en su cabeza y volviendo sus ojos demoníacos. —¡Los exorcistas salvan a las personas de los demonios! De lo contrario, ¿de qué sirven los exorcistas? ¡No dejaré que me digas que eso no se puede hacer!

—Ese no es el tipo de exorcista que quiero ser.— Afirma Rin, con expresión reafirmante. —¡Oyaji... oyaji me enseñó eso!

Yukio retrocede ligeramente ante la mención de su padre. Pero todo lo que pueda decir a continuación se detiene cuando el vagón delantero debajo de él aúlla, comenzando a cambiar y distorsionarse a medida que el demonio se enfurece por algo.

Salta del vagón delantero al vagón en el que está Rin y se gira para mirar en estado de shock al tren fantasma. —¿Por qué hace eso? Debería estar imperturbable ya que tiene la barriga llena...

El sonido de una escotilla abriéndose los hace girar, justo a tiempo para ver a Shiemi salir de ella, una planta en sus manos gracias a que Niichan la produjo para ella. —¡Yuki-chan! ¡Rin!

—¡¿Shiemi?!— Rin la mira boquiabierto. Su hermano lo replica.

—Shiemi, ¿qué haces aquí?— Pregunta Rin, mientras que a su lado, Yukio reconoce la planta que lleva.

—Linternas japonesas... reúnen espíritus y los envían a la próxima vida... increíble...— Susurra Yukio para sí mismo, asombrado de lo que Shiemi fue capaz de lograr.

—Reuní a todos. Quería ayudarlos...— Shiemi les admite a ambos. —¡Lo siento! ¡Sé que no debería haberlo hecho!

Detrás de Shiemi, la parte trasera del tren también se distorsiona, transformándose lentamente bajo la ira del demonio.

—¡Shiemi detrás de ti!— Grita Rin, justo cuando Yukio apunta su arma al demonio y le dispara. Shiemi grita y se agacha, mientras las balas resuenan contra el demonio.

—No te preocupes por eso cuatro ojos.— Rin acaricia el hombro de Yukio con compasión, ignorando su enojada réplica. —Saltaré y lo derribaré. Respáldame.

—¿Uh?— Yukio no tiene ninguna posibilidad de detener a Rin, debido a que ya se está moviendo, Kurikara en sus manos.

—¡Shiemi! ¡Salta por aquí! ¡Yukio te atrapará, no te preocupes! ¡Apúrate!

Shiemi hace una pausa por un momento, luego hace lo que Rin le pide, logrando dar el salto a pesar de su kimono y su carga. Yukio la atrapa, mientras que Rin salta más allá de Shiemi, desvainando a Kurikara mientras avanza. Lanza la vaina nuevamente a la parte superior del vagón y corta el demonio de un solo golpe, vaporizándolo casi instantáneamente.

Mientras eso sucede, Shiemi se ha recuperado y se gira con preocupación. —¡Rin!— Ella no se da cuenta de la mirada horrorizada de Yukio al haber sido testigo de los poderes demoníacos de su hermano, al verlo vencer a un demonio de un solo golpe. Uno que no podría haber manejar solo.

—¡Estoy aquí!— Rin agita una mano desde la parte delantera del vagón. —¡Ayúdenme!

Yukio suspira, levanta la vaina y da un paso adelante, tendiéndole la vaina a Rin. —Casi te perdemos.

—¿Huh? ¿Por qué estás enojado? Creo que fue genial.— Dice Rin, mientras usa la vaina ofrecida y coloca a Kurikara allí una vez más, ocultando sus rasgos demoníacos.

—Pero tus métodos...— Protesta Yukio, solo para ser interrumpido casi instantáneamente por Rin.

—Si no ayudas a la gente, te convertirás en un demonio.

Yukio se ve sorprendido por un momento, luego se ablanda. —Tienes razón...— _«Yo soy el que casi se perdió...»_

Poco después regresan a la estación. Y así, la última parte de la misión, se compone de ver a los espíritus flotar libres. Rin sonríe suavemente ante eso. —Bien.

—Es bonito.— Dice Shiemi con una sonrisa, Rin mira hacia ella.

Rin sonríe. —Sí. Muy bonito.

* * *

Rin se desploma hacia adelante cuando termina su historia, su respiración se ralentiza cuando comienza a quedarse dormido. Renzo está congelado, su mente corriendo debido a lo que le acaba de decir.

—... entonces... es por eso que dijiste que tu primera misión fue aquella en la que conseguiste a Kuro.— Dice Renzo suavemente, una extraña sensación de melancolía se apodera de él. Sacude la cabeza y luego mira a Rin.

Renzo se ríe un poco por lo tonto que se ve Rin, con baba goteando de su boca. —Bueno, será mejor llevarte a la cama.— Renzo considera las cosas por un momento, luego maniobra cuidadosamente a Rin para poder ponerlo sobre su espalda. —Arriba, vamos.

Renzo se levanta lentamente, vacilando por un momento antes de que finalmente cambie la posición de Rin a una más cómoda. Mira hacia el cielo, considerando las cosas una vez más. —Maldición... ¿qué demonios...?

—... ¿sabes por qué los espíritus eran especiales?— Rin pregunta suavemente, abriendo lentamente los ojos. Renzo tiembla ante la sensación del cálido aliento de Rin sobre su nuca.

—¿Qu... qué quieres decir?— Pregunta Renzo, maldiciendo su tartamudeo.

—Eran fantasmas reales. Bueno, otros fantasmas reales.— Rin logra decir después de una pausa. —No demonios. Sino... espíritus reales. Almas.

—¿Almas?— Renzo gira la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver el cabello y las mejillas de Rin. Su piel se ve aún más pálida por la tenue luz de la luna. —¿Quieres decir... auténticos?

—Sí... normalmente... necesitas un don especial para verlos.— Rin bosteza, uno largo y grande y con cierto dolorimiento de huesos. —Pero debido a cómo funciona el demonio... creo que... cualquiera con una mashō puede verlos. Mashō solo te deja ver demonios. Nada más. Pero había...

—Si... si hubieran desaparecido con el demonio, ¿qué habría pasado?– Renzo pregunta suavemente.

—... habrían estado... perdidos.— Responde Rin después de un momento. —Perdidos en el ciclo... ningún inocente merece eso... nadie... merece...

Renzo espera un momento más, pero las respiraciones agitadas confirman sus sospechas. Rin está profundamente dormido para bien.

Renzo inclina la cabeza hacia arriba para ver qué estrellas son visibles.

—Eso... sí, eres demasiado dulce para ser el Hijo de Satanás.— Dice Renzo en voz baja. —Demasiado amable y desinteresado...

Renzo sonríe lentamente. —Sabes Okumura-kun... eres bastante genial.

A pesar de estar dormido, Rin sonríe contra la piel de Renzo y se frota levemente. Como si lo hubiera escuchado y lo apreciara.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Renzo comienza el camino de regreso al Ryokan, una extraña paz lo sigue hasta allí e incluso a la cama después de asegurarse de que Rin esté bien.

Al momento siguiente está lleno de sonrisas y risas.

Si Renzo no puede evitar pensar en la sonrisa de Rin contra su piel, no lo muestra.

O eso piensa él.

**Author's Note:**

> En la próxima actualización volvemos con la historia principal, es decir, el capítulo 14, y como esto era cortito aproveche de traerlo un poco antes.
> 
> La verdad morí de amor con las breves interacciones de Renzo y Rin aquí, todo es tan tierno e inocente y pues siempre los he shippeado así que...（●＞ω＜●） ¿soy la única que se re-emociona con estas cosas tan mínimas entre ellos?
> 
> See you. (･ω<)☆


End file.
